The Quest For ROB
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Captain N: The Game Master Season 5 Takes place after The Daughter's Visit. While hunting down old NES games and accesories at a flea market with Kevin, Mike, Stacey, and Rick, Lana discovers the Robotic Operating Buddy, which leads them on a quest
1. Part 1

"THE QUEST FOR R.O.B." PART 1 

Captain N: The Game Master

Season 5

"THE QUEST FOR R.O.B."

PART 1   
WRITTEN BY  
MARK MOORE

  
Saturday, December 18, 1993, 9:53 AM 

    Kevin, Lana, Mike, Stacey, and Rick had decided to spend the weekend at Kevin's house on Earth. Currently, they were in the living room. Kevin had hooked up his Nintendo to the TV set, and he and Mike were sitting on the floor in front of it, engaged in a fierce game of Contra. Lana, Stacey, and Rick sat behind them and watched with great interest.     Kevin lost his last life and threw down his NES Advantage.     Mike stood up and raised his arms in the air. "Oh, yeah! Me and my U-Force are triumphant!"     "Congratuations, Mike." Kevin turned off the Power button on his NES and stood up. "Man, playing NES games all morning has got me really nostalgic."     "Like, me, too!" Stacey agreed, standing up.     "Say, I got an idea." Kevin said. "Why don't we go hunt down old NES games and accessories?"     Rick stood up. "Hey, yeah! Relive the memories!"     Lana stood up also. "Great idea, Kevin!"     "Best place to look is the flea market." Mike said. 

    "So, how'd we do?" Lana asked, since she wasn't very familiar with what was considered classic and what wasn't.     "Great!" Kevin said with a smile. "We've got Kung Fu, Mario Bros., Duck Hunt, Excite Bike, - "     "Classics, right?" Lana asked.     Kevin nodded. "Right!"     Lana smiled. "Cool!"     "There's one more guy selling stuff here. Let's see what he's got." Mike said.     The group came to a table. There was a guy in his twenties sitting behind it.     "Hello." the guy said. "Looking for anything in particular?"     "You got anything for the Nintendo Entertainment System?" Kevin asked.     "Oh, yeah, definitely!" He smiled. "I'm getting rid of _all_ of it! Gonna get me a Super NES!"     "Your choice, man." Mike said.     "Whoa, the gray Zapper!" Stacey said. She snatched it up with her right hand. "I don't have one of these! I'll take it!"     "Two bucks." the guy said.     Stacey handed him the money. The guy gave her a bag to carry the Zapper in.     Mike eyed an item on the table. "The Power Glove."     The others looked at it.     Mike picked up the Power Glove and put it on his right hand. "Does it work?"     "I can hook it up to my NES, and you can try it out." the guy said.     Mike nodded. "Yeah, thanks."     The guy disconnected the standard controller and plugged the Power Glove's cable into Port # 1. He took out the Tengen Tetris cart and put it down on the table.     Kevin snatched it up. "I'll take this."     "One buck."     Kevin payed him. The guy gave him a bag.     The guy then put in the Mike Tyson's Punch-Out cart and pressed the Power button on the control deck. He then configured the Power Glove. "All set up. Go for it."     Mike started the game. He went into Round 1 of the first match. He was up against Glass Joe. Using his arm as if he were really beating the crap out of someone, he watched as Little Mac defeated his opponent on screen. He TKOed Glass Joe in one round.     Mike turned around and faced the others. They were all looking at him. Mike placed his right hand on his shirt.     "Geez." Stacey said in wonder.     "I love the Power Glove." Mike shook his head. "It's so bad."     Mike bought the Power Glove and placed it in the bag he was given.     Lana looked back at the table. Her eyes scanned it. She came across a R.O.B.     _"It's Him!!!"_ Lana screamed in surprise. She fell to her knees on the floor.     They all looked at her.     "Lana, are you okay?" Kevin asked with concern.     Lana slowly raised her head and gazed upon R.O.B.     Kevin smiled. "Hey, it's R.O.B.! The Robotic Operating Buddy!"     "Sweet R.O.B." Lana said in an awestruck tone of voice. "Sacred R.O.B."     "Lana, have you, like, blown an organic circuit?" Stacey asked.     Kevin, Mike, and Rick looked at Stacey strangely.     "What's with her?" the guy behind the table asked. "Is she all right?"     "I dunno." Kevin said truthfully. He walked over to the Princess. "Lana, are you all right?"     "Legendary R.O.B.," Lana continued, not hearing him, "father of all that we are."     "All right, fess up." Mike said. "Which one of you put the pot leaves in her chicken salad?"     Lana slowly got to her feet. "R.O.B. Myth. R.O.B. Legend. R.O.B. the Beloved. R.O.B."     "She apparently loves this R.O.B." the guy observed.     "I'll buy him." Kevin said, getting out his wallet.     In a swift motion, Lana grabbed Kevin by the shirt. "R.O.B. belongs to nobody!"     "Chill, Lana! It's just an NES accessory." Kevin said. He looked at the guy. "How much?"     "Three bucks."     Kevin gave him the money, then faced Lana. "He's ours, Lana. You can take him home now."     Lana considered his words for a moment, then looked at the guy. He smiled and nodded. Lana looked at Kevin again and let go of his shirt. She then turned and faced the table. She slowly, carefully reached out and picked up the Robotic Operating Buddy.     "Would you like a bag for that?" the guy asked.     Lana pressed R.O.B. to her chest.     "I guess not." The guy picked up two boxes. "I've got Gyromite and Stack Up. He placed them in R.O.B.'s box. "All the instruction manuals and blocks are in there. Happy Robbing!"     Kevin took the box. "Thanks. C'mon, let's go home."     Kevin walked away, with Mike, Rick, and Stacey following him, and Lana at the rear, holding R.O.B. at her bossom. 

    They came in through the front door of Kevin's house. Cheryl was standing there.     Kevin's mom smiled. "How'd the game hunt go?"     "Totally terrific!" Stacey said.     Cheryl watched as Lana walked past her, holding R.O.B. to her breasts.     "That's...good." Cheryl said. She closed the door.     Kevin put in Kung-Fu and tried it out with a standard NES controller. Then Mike played Excite Bike with his Power Glove. Stacey then played Duck Hunt with her gray Zapper. Finally, Kevin and Mike went through a fierce game of Mario Bros.     _"I_ win _this_ time, Mike!" Kevin said.     Mike shook his hand.     Kevin, Mike, Stacey, and Rick looked at Lana, who had been watching them play this whole time, still holding R.O.B.     "Hey, let's try him out!" Rick said.     Kevin got up and walked over to Lana. He reached out. Lana turned away from him.     "Lana, give me R.O.B." Kevin said. "Lana? Lana! Give me R.O.B., damn it!"     Lana refused to hand Him over.     "You leave me no choice." Kevin tickled Lana's waist.     Lana broke into laughter. Kevin grabbed R.O.B. and walked back over to his NES.     Kevin checked the R.O.B. instruction manual. He put in four AA batteries.     "How _dare_ you defile R.O.B.?!" Lana yelled angrily, lunging forward.     Stacey ran over and blocked her.     Kevin read R.O.B.'s instruction manual, then flipped the ON / OFF switch. R.O.B. moved, opening and closing his hands. Then he stopped, with his arms open and outward. Since the living room television set had a 25-inch screen, Kevin placed R.O.B. three feet away.     After reading the Gyromite game manual, Kevin inserted a size D battery into the gyro spinner and placed the spinner into position # 1 on R.O.B. The hands were already attached. Kevin set controller # 2 in the tray, with the A and B buttons in front of the actuators. He then placed the tray into positions 2 and 3 on R.O.B. He set the two gyros in the holder, then placed the holder into positions 4 and 5 on R.O.B.     Kevin placed the Gyromite cartridge in the control deck. He pressed the Power button. He pressed Start and selected TEST mode with the Select button on the controller, then pressed the Start button to activate it. The TV screen flashed green, with the word "TEST" appearing on it. Kevin made sure there was no glare reflecting off the TV screen, then adjusted the brightness until R.O.B.'s light blinked with the flashing of the screen.     Kevin then selected DIRECT mode by pressing the Select Button, then the Start button to activate it. A box was shown on the TV screen. R.O.B.'s light was solid red. Kevin pressed a few buttons on the controller. The screen displayed the commands, and R.O.B. responded to them.     "All right! He works!" Kevin said happily.     "He lives!" Lana said, falling to her knees once again.     Kevin started to play to game.     Lana ran over and picked R.O.B. up off the floor.     "Lana!" Kevin yelled in frustration. "You can try him out in a bit. Put him down."     "R.O.B. shall not toil for the desires of humans and be thrown into a life of servitude!" Lana walked over to the fireplace and placed R.O.B. on the mantle. "R.O.B. is to be placed on high...and revered." Lana knelt down on the floor and bowed her head.     Kevin, Mike, Rick, and Stacey stared at her.     "That does it!" Kevin yelled. He and the others walked over to her. Kevin pulled Lana to her feet. "Lana, what's going on, huh? What's so special about R.O.B.? I mean, I know he's the man. But come on! Worship?!"     "All right." Lana said. "Sit down."     The five of them sat down on the living room floor in a circle.     Lana closed her eyes and began to think.     "Well?" Rick asked.     "Shh, I'm thinking of how best to tell the story." 

    Lana was silent for two minutes, thinking. Finally, she opened her eyes. "I'm ready to begin."     "Finally!" Stacey said.     "This is the Legend of R.O.B." Lana began. "On the evening of September 4th, 1984, Professor Hector, the most famous scientist of that time, conceived of the idea of a Super Robot, a robot that could do incredible amounts of work by the standards of the day. Professor Hector nicknamed the robot the Robotic Operating Buddy, or R.O.B. for short." Lana smiled. "Anyway, on that night,...the R.O.B. Project began." Here Lana paused in reverence.     "And?" Kevin asked, growing impatient.     "Don't rush me!" Lana snapped. "Professor Hector - along with Professor Vector, his slightly-less-famous assistant - worked almost non-stop on R.O.B. during those next few months. Finally, on January 1st, 1985, one hour and a half before sunrise, the two scientists completed R.O.B. They then had a quick breakfast of hash browns and orange juice - "     "Will you get to the point?!" Mike yelled.     "Shut up!" Lana yelled back at him.     Mike shut up.     "They then did some final system checks. One hour before sunrise, R.O.B. came online." Lana then paused in reverence again.     "So, what happened then?" Rick asked.     "Professors Hector and Vector had R.O.B. perform some routine tests, such as stacking blocks. Also, R.O.B. helped them defuse bombs that were in their laboratory and helped Professor Hector with his sleepwalking problems. However, once Professor Hector saw how much strength R.O.B. possessed, he knew He would be a great danger to everyone if anyone ever reprogrammed Him. So, on January 2nd, he sealed R.O.B. up somewhere on his world of Gyromite, much to Professor Vector's objections."     "And no one's ever found him?" Kevin asked.     Lana shook her head. "Professor Hector has remained silent about this for all these years, and Professor Vector has mysteriously disappeared. But Legend has it that when a person sees an idol of R.O.B., it will lead them to the _real_ R.O.B."     "Lana, you found it at a flea market." Kevin said. "It's a Nintendo accessory. There's gotta be _millions_ of R.O.B.s out there!"     Lana shook her head. "No, this _means_ something, Kevin! I _know_ it does! I will be able to find R.O.B. and, in doing so, make Videoland a better place for all. And,...I would love for you four to accompany me on my quest."     "Quest?" Kevin asked in disbelief.     Lana nodded. "The Quest for R.O.B."     Mike laughed. "C'mon. Really."     Lana looked at him and frowned.     Mike stopped laughing. "You're serious."     Lana looked at everyone. "So, how about it?"     Kevin, Mike, Rick, and Stacey all looked at each other and considered it.     "Okay, Lana, if you're serious about going, I'll come with ya." Kevin said.     "Like, count _me_ in!" Stacey said with a grin.     "Me, too." Rick said.     "Same here." Mike said.     Lana smiled.     Everybody stood up.     "So," Kevin asked, "how do we start?" 

    Lana walked over to her bookshelf in her room and selected a book. She turned and faced the others.     "The...Book of R.O.B." she said with reverence. She opened it and slowly turned the pages. "In it lies the Way."     Mike took the Book from her and flipped through it. "Lana, this is a collection of maps, tech-specs, and journal entries."     Lana frowned. "It is Circuit Scripture." She took the Book from Mike. "Professor Hector published it two days after he sealed R.O.B. Using his instructions, and the R.O.B. idol, we will find R.O.B."     "Okay." Rick said, nodding. "What else do we need to do?"     "The Path to R.O.B. is not an easy one." Lana said. "We need to take a lot of food and drink. I'll handle that. We also need instruments to figure out our location on the planet."     "I'll get some stuff from Dr. Right." Rick said.     Lana nodded. "And bring your video camera."     "Do you want to take the Warp Wagon?" Kevin asked.     Lana shook her head. "No, we go on foot." 

    One hour later, the five of them met by a round door.     "The food's packed." Lana said. "Rick?"     "I've gotten tracking devices from Dr. Right, and my video camera has a new tape and fresh batteries."     Lana nodded. "I guess we're all set. Roll it."     Rick turned on his video camera, removed the lens cap, and recorded Lana and the others.     Lana indicated the round door behind her. "This door is a warp zone to Gyromite." She turned and opened the door, revealing a warp behind it. She turned back to face her friends and nodded. "Ready?"     The others all nodded.     Lana put on her backpack. "Let's go for it."     Lana turned and climbed into the warp, following by Kevin, Mike, Stacey, and Rick. 

    In a glow of golden light, they appeared on top of a slope.     Rick focused his camera on Lana.     Lana checked her watch. "It is now 3:00 PM on Saturday, December 18th, 1993. Let the Quest for R.O.B. begin!"     "So, where to?" Kevin asked.     Lana took the Book of R.O.B. out of her backpack and flipped through it. "We are on top of a slope. From here, we must go east, which means going down into that valley below us." she said, pointing below.     "Like, did you say valley?" Stacey asked excitedly. She eagerly ran down the slope.     "Stacey, it's not - " Kevin called out, then decided to just drop it. Explaining something to Stacey usually doesn't work.     They all went down the slope after her. The five of them crossed the valley together. Then they climbed up the other slope. Mike was the first to make it to the top, so he helped the others.     "We must continue going east." Lana said. 

    After an hour of following Lana's directions, the others were getting bored. Stacey let out a yawn.     "What? You do not share my enthusiasm in finding R.O.B.?" Lana asked.     "No offense, Lana, but we've been walking around for, like, forever!" Stacey said. "When are we gonna find the damn robot?!"     Lana abruptly came to a halt, turned, and stared Stacey down. "Do not speak of R.O.B. in such a manner!"     "Lana, we're bored." Kevin told her.     Lana looked at him, then at the others. "My fellow adventurers, where is your excitement?! Sing with me!" And with that, Lana went on, skipping as she sang a merry little song: 

    We embark on the Quest for R.O.B.     Seeking He who is wise!     We search for Him everywhere     With carefully-scanning eyes! 

    Kevin, Mike, Stacey, and Rick all stared at Lana for a moment, then skipped along with her. 

    We search this gorgeous world     On the ground and in the air!     We rejoice, because we know     Surely R.O.B. is there! 

    And so, the five adventurers continued on their Quest for R.O.B. Often, Lana would set the Robotic Operating Buddy on the ground so it could guide them. It wasn't much help, though. 

    Meanwhile, deep within Skull Castle in Megaland, Dr. Wily had been watching the five of them on a monitor.     The evil scientist smiled. "With a robot as powerful as that on my side, I can bring Videoland to its knees!" He laughed as every mad scientist does. 

    The five adventurers stood on a cliff in a mountainous area.     "Rejoice, my friends! R.O.B. is nigh!" Lana said grandly.     "Huh?" Mike asked.     "Near, dork." Kevin said.     "Oh."     Lana pointed with her left index finger. "Over yonder - in Lookout Mountain!"     They looked. The mountain was a good distance away, but easily reachable with Power Pads.     Kevin scooped Stacey up in his arms, much to Lana's annoyance. Kevin, Mike, Lana, and Rick all pressed a button on their Power Pads, and they slowly crossed the sky.     Finally, they landed on a ledge about half-way up the mountain.     "That was scary, Kevy!" Stacey said.     "Don't worry. It's all over." Kevin assured her.     The two of them kissed on the lips.     Lana folded her arms across her chest and waited, not-so-patiently, for them to finish.     Finally, Kevin set Stacey down, but their kiss lingered a few seconds more.     The five of them then faced the mountain.     "How do we get inside?" Mike asked.     Lana faced Rick. "Hey, Rick, you think your Super Scope's powerful enough to blast a hole in the rockface?"     Rick took his Super Scope off his back and held it in his hands. "We'll see. Stand back, guys!"     The others took a few steps back. Rick fired his weapon. The blue laser beam from the Super Scope blasted the rock. Bits and pieces of rock flew everywhere.     Lana stepped forward. The hole had revealed a large spacious cavern inside the mountain, and in the cavern stood...     "R.O.B.!" Lana yelled happily. She ran into the cavern, and the others followed.     The five of them looked up...and up...and up. R.O.B. was thirty feet tall.     "Crap." Mike said quietly. "He's _huge!"_     Lana dropped to her knees and bowed down before R.O.B., then slowly lifted her head to cast her gaze upon the Great One.     "Lana's gone bye-bye, Kevin." Mike said.     Suddenly, there was a loud sound. Lana got to her feet, and she and the other N Team members turned.     The entrance Rick had made with his Super Scope had been sealed, and standing in the cavern with them were Dr. Wily and six Robot Masters - Bomb Man, Guts Man, Cuts Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, and Fire Man.     "Wily!" Kevin yelled.     "What's _he_ doing here?!" Rick asked.     "I'm here for that super robot." Dr. Wily said.     The Robot Masters pointed their weapons at the N Team members.     Dr. Wily laughed. "With it I will be able to take over Videoland."     The Robot Masters approached, and the N Team members reached for their weapons. 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**   
Copyright © 1998, 1999 by Mark Moore 


	2. Part 2

"THE QUEST FOR R.O.B." PART 2 

Captain N: The Game Master

Season 5

"THE QUEST FOR R.O.B."

PART 2   
WRITTEN BY  
MARK MOORE

  
Saturday, December 18, 1993, 5:00 PM 

    Our heroes drew their weapons.     "Surrender R.O.B. to me now, Princess," Dr. Wily ordered, "and you might not suffer as much before you die."     "Never, Wily!" Lana yelled.     "Then we must do this the - " wheeze " - hard way."     A huge exchange of fire then took place.     Kevin fired at Cuts Man while dodging his deadly Rolling Cutter.     Rick ran and jumped away to avoid a bomb thrown by Bomb Man. Then he turned and blasted the Robot Master with his Super Scope.     Guts Man picked up a huge boulder and threw it at Lana. Lana repeatedly zapped the boulder, and it broke apart and fell to the floor of the cavern.     Elec Man sent electricity at Stacey. Stacey threw her boomerang at the Robot Master. The sharp silver boomerang behaved in much the same way as a Rolling Cutter. It reduced Elec Man's energy by a good deal.     Poor Mike was left to take on both Fire Man and Ice Man at the same time. After running and dodging for a while, Mike pressed the Up button on his Power Pad just as both Robot Masters were about to fire at him. He soared up close to the ceiling. Fire Man and Ice Man fired, and they hit each other, reducing their energy significantly.     Mike landed on a higher ledge and fired from up there. The other N Team members saw it and went up to higher ledges as well. Stacey, not having a Power Pad, had to climb.     When Guts Man threw a boulder at Lana, she dodged, but, in the process, lost her balance and fell off the ledge. She let out a yell.     "Lana!" Kevin yelled.     Lana landed on the control panel of a computer system that was to R.O.B.'s right.     Suddenly, a loud humming sound filled the cavern. Both the good guys and the bad guys stopped fighting. Kevin, Mike, Rick, and Stacey jumped down from the ledges, and Lana got off the control panel.     R.O.B. began to move. He opened and closed his hands. R.O.B.'s light started blinking. The light was solid red.     Everybody watched in amazement.     Then R.O.B. spoke, his voice sounding like it came from the Circuit City commercials: "I am R.O.B. What is your command?"     "Let's play a game. And let's call it 'kick their asses'." Mike said, pointing at Dr. Wily and the Robot Masters.     "Requested task entered. Ready to begin." R.O.B. moved toward the bad guys.     "Retreat!" Dr. Wily yelled.     But before the Robot Masters could get away, R.O.B. had picked up boulders and crushed them all.     He then blasted a hole in the side of the cavern where the previous one had been.     Dr. Wily ran outside, then summoned his flying saucer. By the time R.O.B. and the N Team members had gotten there, Dr. Wily was already flying away.     "He got away!" Stacey said in disappointment.     "Oh, well." Rick said. "At least we won't have to worry about him."     "Don't count on it." Lana said.     "Huh?" Rick asked.     "Dr. Wily doesn't give up that easily. If he wants R.O.B. that badly, which I'm sure he does, we'll see him again very soon."     "You think he went back to Skull Castle to get more robots?" Mike asked.     "That sure _sounds_ like something he'd do." Kevin said.     Just then, an old man wearing a white lab coat with blue buttons, blue pants, and white shoes came running up to them. He was bald, except for some white hair on the back of his head, and he had a white mustache.     "I can't believe it!" Lana said. "That's Professor Hector!"     "I can't believe it!" Professor Hector said. "R.O.B.!"     Lana shook Professor Hector's right hand with both of her hands. "It is an honor to meet you, Professor Hector! I've studied your work for a long time!"     "Well, I'm honored." Professor Hector said with a smile. "Who _are_ you?"     "Oh, I'm Lana Deschain, the Princess of Videoland. These are my friends - Kevin Keene, also known as Captain N, Mike Vincent, Rick Walker, and Stacey Anderson."     Professor Hector faced Kevin and shook his right hand. "So, you're the famous Captain N I've heard so much about!"     Kevin grinned.     "Hey, what are _we?"_ Mike asked.     "Not as famous." Lana quipped.     "Professor Hector, we've got a serious problem." Kevin said. "A bad scientist named Dr. Wily is trying to capture R.O.B. He already tried once and failed, but we know he'll be back with a larger force."     "He's _determined_ to capture R.O.B. and reprogram Him to serve his evil purposes." Lana said. "Won't you _please_ help us, Professor Hector?"     "Of course." Professor Hector said. "Let's go back to my lab." 

    Professor Hector led the N Team members into his main laboratory, leaving R.O.B. standing guard outside the building.     "Wow! The actual _lab!"_ Lana said, grinning like a little kid at Christmas.     "May I get you something?" Professor Hector offered. "Hash browns? Orange juice?"     "Yes, please." Lana said.     The others also accepted the offer.     Professor Hector left the room, and Lana began looking around.     "This is a dream come true for me. I found R.O.B.! I actually got to _meet_ Professor Hector! I'm in his _lab!"_ Lana walked over to a bookshelf. She gasped and picked up a book. "The original R.O.B. specs!" She began flipping through it.     Professor Hector walked back into the room, carrying a large tray with six plates of hash browns and six glasses of orange juice on it.     Lana turned around. "Professor Hector, forgive me. I - "     Professor Hector laughed. "It's okay. I understand." He set the tray down on a work table. "Well, help yourselves."     Professor Hector and the N Team members sat down around the table and ate and drank.     Suddenly, Professor Hector noticed a green creature walking toward the table.     "Like, what is it?" Stacey asked.     "It's a Smick." Professor Hector replied. "Those killer bugs lie in waiting. They like to eat people."     Stacey shrieked, placing her hands on Kevin's chest.     "Relax." Professor Hector said. He took a turnip out of one of his lab coat's pockets and threw it at the Smick. "As long you give the Smick a turnip, his favorite food, he won't attack you."     The Smick began munching on the turnip.     "Now, Professor Hector," Kevin said, "what are we gonna do about Dr. Wily?"     "More importantly, what are _you_ going to do about _R.O.B.?"_ Lana asked.     The professor shook his head. "I'm not sure. I still think he's too powerful and would be a great danger to humans if he fell into the wrong hands."     _"We_ learned that two years ago." Kevin said. "I agree with him, Lana."     "Me, too." Rick joined in. "We can't allow Dr. Wily to steal him."     "Let's, like, take him back to Earth with us." Stacey suggested.     Professor Hector shook his head sadly. "No, I'm afraid there's only one option."     "What?" Lana asked.     "I must destroy R.O.B."     Lana gasped. "What?!"     _"How dare you?!!!"_ a voice screamed.     A man walked into the room. He look exactly like Professor Hector, except he had orange hair instead of white. He also wore an orange lab coat and orange shoes instead of white.     Everyone at the table stood up.     "Professor Vector!" Professor Hector yelled in surprise. "Where have you been?!"     Professor Vector walked toward them. "After you sealed up R.O.B., I went into hiding. I didn't want to be associated with you at all. Then, today, I detected R.O.B. going online, and I went to investigate, but you had already left the mountain. So, I assumed you'd brought him here."     "Well, I'm glad you're okay." Professor Hector said, placing his hands on Professor Vector's arms.     "What's this I hear about you planning to destroy R.O.B.?!" Professor Vector demanded. _"Are you mad?!!!"_     "I've been accused of it." Professor Hector returned with a smile. "But destroying R.O.B. is for the best. Trust me."     "Anyway, what are we gonna do about Dr. Wally Wick?" Mike asked.     "How much force is he coming with?" Professor Hector asked.     "We don't know, but a _lot."_ Rick said.     "I'm sure R.O.B. will be able to handle it." Lana said, supporting the robot she loved so dearly.     Suddenly, they heard the sounds of an attack outside.     "Looks like we're about to find out!" Kevin said. 

    They all ran outside the front door of the laboratory.     Dr. Wily was flying overhead in his spaceship. On the ground were the Mega Man 2 and 3 Robot Masters - Air Man, Bubble Man, Crash Man, Flash Man, Heat Man, Metal Man, Quick Man, Wood Man, Gemini Man, Hard Man, Magnet Man, Needle Man, Shadow Man, Snake Man, Spark Man, and Top Man.     R.O.B. was already fighting the Robot Masters, hitting them with his arms. "I could use some help here."     _"We'll_ help you, R.O.B.!" Lana yelled.     She and the other N Team members ran and joined in the battle, fighting the Robot Masters on Professor Hector's front lawn.     "We'll hit 'em for a while, then you totally crush 'em, R.O.B.!" Stacey yelled.     "Understood." R.O.B. said.     And so the battle continued. The five N Team members wore down the Robot Masters, and, when they were sufficiently weakened, R.O.B. would crush them with some nearby rocks.     "Here, try these!" Professor Hector tossed each N Team member some dynamite.     Kevin, Lana, and Mike lit the fuses with their Zappers. Rick used his Super Scope to light them. Stacey used her sharp boomerang to light them, which wasn't an easy task. They would toss some dynamite every-so-often at the Robot Masters. The explosions further damaged them.     Finally, all the Robot Masters were destroyed.     "No!" Dr. Wily yelled. "I'll get you all for this!" Then he flew away in his saucer.     "Damn, he got away again!" Stacey said. "No fair!"     "So, Professor Hector," Professor Vector asked, "what were you saying about destroying R.O.B.?"     "What?!" R.O.B. asked in shock.     Professor Hector laughed. "Hmm, what? I didn't say anything. R.O.B. is a fine robot, and he will stay here at the lab."     "With us." Professor Vector added.     Lana screamed and jumped up and down in delight. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"     Kevin smiled. "I guess we'll have a happy ending after all."     Lana hugged R.O.B. "You're the _real_ Robot Master, R.O.B.!"     "Awww..." R.O.B. said. If he were human, he would have blushed. 

    That evening, Captain N & The Video Game Masters performed a concert on the world of Gyromite. In fact, it was in front of the mountain that they had found R.O.B. in. Many of Gyromite's citizens came to hear the band play, but the bigger reason they came was to see Professor Hector and R.O.B.     Kevin, Lana, Mike, and Stacey - dressed in their black band attire - turned on their microphones.     "Good evening." Kevin said. "Our concert tonight is dedicated to our three new friends - Professor Hector, - "     A loud cheer and applause came from the crowd.     " - Professor Vector, - "     A few people clapped their hands.     " - and R.O.B., the Robotic Operating Buddy!"     This time, the cheering and applause were extremely loud.     "Let's do it!" Kevin said. "1, 2, 3, 4!"     The band started off by playing the title screen music from Gyromite. Then they played the music from the Test and Direct Modes. After that, they played the Game A music and the Game B music. They played all of that three times, then played the music that you hear when the screen comes up showing how many lives you have left. They concluded with the two notes on the Select screen.     The crowd gave a massive cheer and applause. The band members took a bow.     "You guys are great!" R.O.B. said.     They grinned. 

**GAME OVER**   
Copyright © 1998, 1999 by Mark Moore 


End file.
